


A Bat-Man & Robin foil charity party heist

by BH52



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: When goons try to rob a charity ball: you can count on the caped crusaders, a swift deliverance of justice is what the doctor ordered.





	A Bat-Man & Robin foil charity party heist

  
In a private room on the top floor  
Dr Thomas Wayne was speaking to John Grayson when Alfred informed "Sirs. One might suggest finishing this another time. Presently: there's some trouble downstairs"  
Thomas said "To the change-rooms"

On the ground floor  
Don Carmine Falcone made his entrance into the ballroom with 5 goons.  
4 goons had knives, 1 goon had a gun, so did Falcone.

 

Falcone said "Ladies & Gentlemen, we're here for the donations then we'll be on our way"

He motioned for his gun wielding goon and 2 knife wielding goons to go for the donations that were inside a treasure chest.

  
As a bat shaped shadow was cast, a voice said "Your plunder ends here, you malicious mobsters!"

The gun wielding goon and Falcone were disarmed by a pair of shuriken shaped like bats.

Bat-Man punched 1 of Falcone's goons then punched Falcone whom fell to the floor.

 

1 of the knife wielding goons went to take a hostage but was kicked to the ground by a young man in a red & green suit whom had a bo-staff in their right hand.  
Robin said "Look out big guy, this bird's going Hitchcock"

As he got up, Falcone said "Get em, boys"  
Bat-Man & Robin took on the vile villains.

Robin blocked, countered & parried attacks then disarmed 2 of the knife wielding goons and hit them multiple times using his bo-staff.

 

Robin quipped "Holy huge knives! You boys overcompensating for something?"  
The 2 goons tried to charge at him from in front & behind. Robin moved out of the way as they ran into each other.

(2/6)  
Robin then stopped a goon going for a gun, using his athletic agility.  
Robin did a front flip and used his bo-staff to hit the gun out of the goons hand then punched them in the chest 3 times.  
Robin quipped "Firearm disarmed" before knocking them out with the bo-staff.

(3/6)  
Bat-Man used his martial arts training and knowledge of the human body to his advantage.  
He disarmed 2 knife wielding goons by hitting pressure points causing the arms that were holding the knives to go cold and the knives fell out of their hands.  
A disappointed Bat-Man said "You gentlemen could've been so much more" before he rendered them unconscious.

(5/6)  
Falcone was all alone, he'd picked up his gun and aimed at Robin.  
Falcone said "This little birdy fell out of the nest" yet before he could pull the trigger, a bat-shuriken disarmed him then the bat's shadow was cast over him.

Falcone turned as Bat-Man gave him an uppercut, knocking him out.  
Bat-Man said "You poor deluded man, so much potential wasted on a life of crime"

(6/6)  
As he shook hands with Robin, Bat-Man said "Thank you for the assistance, old chum"

(end)


End file.
